


Chat Fic 1

by Techgirl



Series: Chat Fics [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-513</p><p>Beta by later2nite.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chat Fic 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-513
> 
> Beta by later2nite.

**Briansboytoy says:** WTF! You changed my name again!

 **Studoflibave says:** It’s funny and true. What’s your problem?

 **Briansboytoy says:** My problem? A gallery owner contacted me about an art show, and I didn’t see my name until we had already begun to chat.

 **Studoflibave says:** That’s great!

 **Briansboytoy says:** No, it’s not! And your name is stupid. You haven’t fucked anyone but me in years.

 **Studoflibave says:** I meant the art show. And since I’m fucking the only one on Lib Ave worth fucking, I’m still the stud.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Well, that’s just sweet. Thnx.

 **Studoflibave says:** Your very welcome.

 **Briansboytoy says:** You are=you’re

 **Studoflibave says:** Smartass. I’m multitasking here.

 **Briansboytoy says:** What are you working on?

 **Studoflibave says:** I have a presentation soon.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Can we chat during it? I miss you.

 **Studoflibave says:** I’ll be home soon.

 **Briansboytoy says:** But I’m hard and dripping now.

 **Studoflibave says:** Trying to kill me, are you?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Did it work?

 **Studoflibave says:** What do you think?

 **Briansboytoy says:** How long before your meeting?

 **Studoflibave says:** Long enough. Hold on. I need to lock the door.

 **Studoflibave says:** Okay, you have ten minutes to get me off.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Why do I have to do all the work?

 **Studoflibave says:** You’re kidding, right? You’re going to argue about that now?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Sorry. I love you *heart eyes*

 **Studoflibave says:** Great way to get me soft.

 **Studoflibave says:** Justin? Are you there?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Yeah.

 **Studoflibave says:** Are we doing this or what?

 **Briansboytoy says:** I’m already doing it.

 **Studoflibave says:** Tell me what you’re doing.

 **Briansboytoy says:** I’m stroking my hard-on, thinking about your tongue rimming me. God, I wish you were here.

 **Studoflibave says:** That’s h

 **Briansboytoy says:** That’s what?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Brian?

 **Briansboytoy says:** You suck at this!

 **Briansboytoy says:** Okay, I’ll just get myself off since you’re obviously not interested in my cock anymore *pouts*

 **Studoflibave says:** Cynthia needed me on the intercom.

 **Studoflibave says:** Justin?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Imhere

 **Studoflibave says:** Look who’s multitasking now. Are you Fuck! Hold on.

 **Studoflibave says:** Still there?

Brian cursed when he noticed the time and forced his dick back into his pants. He put on the headset, picked up the laptop and the papers he needed for the meeting, and speed dialed Justin while walking over to the conference room.

“Hi,” Justin breathed into the phone.

“What toy are you using?”

“How’d you know?”

“I know every sound you make when you get fucked.”

“The thick black one you bought last week.”

Brian sat down at the head of the table and put away his things before he made sure he was alone. “I have maybe a minute. We need to hurry up.”

“Almost there.” Justin groaned loudly, causing Brian’s still-hard cock to ooze precum in his pants. “I’m stroking my prostate with the dildo. Feels fucking great.”

“Jesus!” The sounds coming from Justin almost pushed Brian over the edge. He rubbed himself through the soft fabric and squeezed his shaft in rhythm with Justin's moans. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight . . . pound you until you come over and over again." His other hand stroked over his flat stomach, and he pinched his nipples when he heard the sharp intake of air Justin always made before he came. “Now,” he mumbled, and they came together, panting heavily into each other’s ears.

Ted and Cynthia walked in while he was still trying to catch his breath. “You okay there, boss? You look a little flushed.” Ted sounded worried.

“It’s fucking hot in here.” Putting the phone away, Brian cleared his throat and nodded when Ted offered him a glass of water.

Minutes later the clients arrived, and Cynthia shot Brian a knowing look. “Don’t get up. I’ve got it.”

“Aren’t you a sweetheart?”

“With a nice bonus in my near future.”

Brian glared behind her back, but he knew she deserved it. The chat box popped up again while he was reading through the presentation one last time as the clients took their seats.

 **Briansboytoy says:** I’m still hard.

 **Studoflibave says:** Stop it! You just cost me a huge chunk of money.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Let me guess. You came in your pants, Cynthia noticed, and held it against you?

 **Studoflibave says:** You’re fucking creepy.

 **Briansboytoy says:** And horny.

 **Studoflibave says:** One hour.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Brian?

 **Studoflibave says:** What now?

 **Briansboytoy says:** I’m glad I’m still your boy toy.

Rolling his lips in to stop a smile from spreading, Brian decided to take Cynthia’s whispered advice to get himself together and quickly typed “Me, too.” before signing off.


End file.
